Keeping Promises
by DegrassiLover2010
Summary: Eli got ripped off by Clare but what happens when Clare promises she'll make it up to him?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, only this story aka my first fan fiction**

**This entire story will be in Eli's POV**

**Summary: Eli got ripped off by Clare but what happens when Clare promises she'll make it up to him?**

Keeping Promises

I was heading down the hallway looking through my notes for my next class when I look up and see Clare almost about to crash into me.

"Woah, are you chasing a criminal?" I tease her.

"Umm I'm just really late for my co-op and…and I forgot something in my locker so…I have to go," she replied looking flustered as ever, damn she's so cute when she's in a rush.

"Well can I get a kiss before you go spending all your time with Asher piercing blue eyes Shostak?" I ask. Clare's been so busy lately with her co-op position and I barely get any alone time with her so I think the request is pretty reasonable.

"Yeah"

She leans up to give me a quick kiss on my cheek. What that's all I get?

"Aww, that's it? Ripoff!" I start to complain considering the last time we had a make out session was last week at her house but Jake unexpectedly burst in while we were on the couch and started going off about how his rooftop garden got trashed…so that ruined the mood for us. _Crazy lumberjack_…

"I'm sorry I'm just so late but don't worry I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow after school," Clare replied walking away from me.

Well she had better remember to keep her promise because I sure as hell am not forgetting it…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**

Here I am lying on Clare's bed studying for my History test tomorrow while she's focused in her book for English sitting at her desk. I'm so frustrated! Did she forget what she promised me? Ok that's it another 5 more minutes then I'm going to take her book away and remind her of her promise!

I actually started to get interested in my World War II notes when suddenly Clare straddles my waist and throws my notes to the ground. Holy crap!

"Did you think I forgot about my promise?"

"Well considering we have actuallybeen doing _homework_ for thirty minutes without you bringing anything up yes, I did think you forgot. So how are you going to make it up to me?" I ask.

Clare cupped my cheeks and whispered against my mouth "Oh maybe starting off with this" capturing my lips with a kiss.

I didn't think I would feel sparks flying each time I kissed this girl but it was happening. Each kiss was filling with more and more passion. I pried open her lips slicking my tongue into her warm mouth. Oh my gosh I can taste the orange lollipop she was sucking on earlier and I can't help but moan in the kiss. Her tongue started tangling in mine fighting for dominance but I'll be the only one winning this battle.

Clare started grinding into my hips making me moan in pleasure breaking the kiss.

"Clare", I gasp, "We should stop, I don't want to do anything you aren't comfortable with."

Clare and I haven't gotten past groping each other but even then our clothes have always stayed on.

"I owe you remember?"

"Yes and that kiss was worth the wait, we don't need to do anything if you don't want to"

"Shut up Eli."

Clare pushed me down the lay on her pillow and started fumbling with my belt buckle but before she can get it undone I hold her hands put pulling her back up to look me in to eyes.

"Are you sure?" I ask looking into her eyes.

"I'm sure Eli, I want to make you feel good" her eyes looking at me with pure confidence.

I release my hold on her hand and let her continue.

Clare made her way down my body once again.

She slowly unbuckled my belt and rubbed me through my skinny jeans.

"Ohhhh….Clare"

Clare smirked at me.

Finally she had gotten the zipper pulled down. I pushed my hips up making it easier for her pull my jeans off leaving me in my t-shirt and boxers.

Clare pulled my boxers down just enough to free my dripping cock from its restraints and I moaned when I felt the cool breeze hit my member.

Clare looked down at me wide-eyed. I just realized this was probably the first time she had ever seen anyone's penis.

"Wow I never thought you would be this…ummm big"

"Do you like it?"

"Eli!" she squealed

"I was just asking..jeez."

"Seriously how do I umm do this"

I grab her hand and guide it onto my cock and slowly start stroking myself with her hand.

"Ok, I think I can take it from here"

I release my hand from hers and let her take over.

"Fuck Clare" I moan out when she unexpectedly squeezed my cock.

I start panting when she starts stroking me faster.

"Ohhh..Clare…faster…"

"Like this?"

Clare started stroking me even faster while keeping eye contact with me the entire time. Fuck I don't think I can make it much longer.

"Clare…Clare I'm gonna cum" I groan.

"Just let go Eli."

She increases the pace of her strokes and starts twisting and squeezing my cock.

"Fuck Clare…ahhhhhh!"

I released in her hand and Clare looks really embarrassed so I grab for a tissue and hand it to her to wipe off.

I pull up my boxers and Clare comes back to the bed and we start cuddling

"Thanks so much for keeping your promise" I smirk down at Clare while placing a kiss on her head.

"You should know me well enough to know I always keep my promises."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**

Please leave a review to let me know what I need to improve on!

Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
